ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic; that is, badfic which a PPCer intends to tackle as a mission. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission, but make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Add your claim here, including the title with link, story summary, and rating, just for the masochistic among us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Clearly label it with your name or the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the above list may cheer you up. Maybe. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 1:18 PM EST, June 10, 2017. Crossovers * "009" - M rated (As it is right now, at two chapters, I'd call it a T. It's less graphically violent than a Bond film, and has no sexual situations to speak of.) - James Bond (Skyfall) x Doctor Who. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Heather is a Time Lord hiding from U.N.I.T. She finds safety in MI6 they can provide protection if she works for them. There Heather meets an agent who melts her 'hearts'. Can she resist? or will the Doctor come back for her again? ** Bad SPaG, OOC characters, a Time Lord Sue who doesn't seem to realize that there was a previous 009 and has what I assume is the Tenth Doctor for a lover. Stupid interactions with Bond, M, and Q. The Sue is apparently the female equivalent of Bond (Octopussy, anyone?) and convinced MI6 that she was an alien through a DNA scan, with no mention of having two hearts. Bad formatting. A message sent to MI6 in Gallifreyan, which is described as a 'puzzle' rather than a bunch of interlocking circles. M thinking that the Doctor is a leak. M calling a serious mission to stop the leak that led to twelve agents being held hostage and shot a "light hearted mission", a "break from the hectic missions". Giving Bond an office/room—I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one, at least not in Skyfallverse. And all this in two chapters. Seriously, this only became mission material when she dragged the Doctor into the story. * "Cursor's Canim - T rated - Codex Alera x Harry Potter. Claimed by Hardric and Matt Cipher, 27 February 2016. ** Sentenced to Death through the Vale, Harry gets a very different result then Death. Sent to the world of Alera, with a different body, different name, and different destiny, can he help in the war against the Vord? Or will he be... Devoured? R&R SPOILERS! ** Hardric's notes: Thankfully this horror never went beyond the first part of Codex Alera's first tome. Needless to say, canon is utterly slaughtered. The prologue is set in the Potterverse, and you could get a complete charge list from it. I really hope this guy is a troll. I want to believe there's still hope for mankind. * "Equestria girlstale" - T rated - My Little Pony ''x ''Undertale. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 14, 2016. ** Everyone was free from hatred, except for Sans. Sure everyone loved him, but he hated himself. He couldn't protect his brother. Soon Chara kills him, or does she? He turns human and meets 7 girls, all of which you might know. he finds his brother. T for suicide attempts and some scary nightmares, plus realistic drama WARNING! OOC! LOTS OF OOC * "Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book One" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. Claimed by Iximaz and Silenthunder October 7, 2015. (Renewed June 10, 2017.) ** Follow Claire Smith (daughter of a Timelord, the Doctor and Sirius Black's twin sister Carina Black) as she attends Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now Golden Quartet). She unravels the mystery of her parents disappearance and why she's at the top of Voldemort's hit list along with her best friend Harry Potter. Claire discovers Some Things Aren't to be Easy. ** Iximaz's note: So, a daughter of Sirius Black's twin sister and the Doctor is sent to be raised by the Weasleys and turns into the biggest brat imaginable. Oh, and the Master is out to get her. ** Silenthunder's note:'' SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST INFURIATING SUES I HAVE EVER KNOWN. I HATE HER. END OF STORY.'' * "Inside out 2 Maelstrom" - K+ rated - Inside Out X Big Hero 6 ''X ''Frozen. ''Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 28, 2016. ** Two years after Inside Out Riley Meets a superhero, but will he save her or the opposite, especially with the newest threat to Big hero 6 Maelstrom. ** ''SkarmorySilver's note: I'm sorry, but ''what? Riley moved to San Francisco, while the BH6 canons live in San Frans''okyo'', which is a fictional city. Big difference. And the story only gets more ridiculous from there, with terrible grammar and Frozen canons appearing out of nowhere! As a proud Disney fan, I am not amused.'' * "Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy. Claimed by doctorlit 9 June, 2017. ** A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D * "Leaf-bare Lake" - T rated - Warriors X Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Silenthunder, May 28, 2016. ** This woodland story is about 3 different paths, 2 different species 1 lake. When "a threat worse than Tigerstar" threatens the lakeside territories, will Firestar and Jack Frost be able to save the Clans and the lake? * The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1 - K+ rated - The Hunger Games X The Legend of Zelda. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 3, 2016. ** What would happen if Link was Peeta's younger brother, and the threesome of Kat, Peeta, and Link were sent to the Hunger Games? Team Gale included with as minor romance as possible. * Magischer Kriegers - T rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ''x ''Kamen Rider. Claimed by Mattman The Comet and Desdendelle, May 3, 2016 ** Here is a story based off one of the challenges I set out, originally a One-Shot, now it is a full-fledged story with irregular updates due to College, Say hello to Soma Yu; AKA Kamen Rider Warlock! See how he tackles the challenges that lay before him alongside Nanoha and bring Hope! ** Mattman's note: The Stu's phantom is not a monster but a class. That in and of itself is a breach of Kamen Rider Wizard's canon. * "Midnight Star" - Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''x ''Twilight. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Scapegrace, April 22, 2016. ** Bella never came to Forks. Instead, her cousin Susan Dawson moved in with her uncle . And after moving to Forks, she met the Cullens and found herself drawn to Edward. But the Cullens aren't the only ones with a secret . . . Edward/OC. Abandoned. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Belated claim because we're already working on the mission into this thing. * "Monster Hunter Potter" - Monster Hunter x Harry Potter. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Voyd, October 4, 2015. (Claim renewed March 2, 2016) ** AU Daniel Potter is declared boy-who-lived. Harry Potter is sent away for his own safety. Now things in the Wizarding World have calmed down and Lily and James are looking for their eldest son... who happens to be the top Hunter of the Guild. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...Yeah, uh, no. These are two continua which probably shouldn't be mixed together, even if it's an AU. A very, very badly done AU. ** Voyd's notes: I know exactly zip about Monster Hunter, but, uh... buh? I peeked in, got halfway through the chapter, and my head's already spinning from confusion. Also, an unmarked scene change. MAKE IT STOP! * "The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made," "MRA Effect," and "The Land Before MRA" - M rated - Frozen x Mass Effect x The Land Before Time. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. (Claim renewed March 2, 2016) ** A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Do I really need to explain anything else? * "The Pain That No One Knows" - T rated - Lord of the Rings '' x ''Narnia. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017; badfic is being rewritten, I'm keeping an eye on it to see how much changes) ** In the final battle against the Dark Lord Sauron, there were 10 members in The Fellowship of the Ring, one a elven ranger by the name of Rain. This is her story, and how she fought for the freedom of two worlds, Middle Earth and Narnia. LegolasxOC ** To quote SingingTheThunder, who posted this one on the Board, it's got "a Tenth Walker who cooked boiled potatoes with nothing but salt, made Pippin sled down a snowy mountain known to have crevices on a horse on a shield and put a pub named Barnacles, owned by a guy named Arnold who likes pies, up the same mountain." ** DawnFire's note: This. Is so. '''Stupid. '''And I have a terrible feeling that she's going to turn out to be Galadriel's daughter and, supposedly, '''Princess '''of Lothlorien. In fact, it's about as subtle as three successive bricks to the head, due to the 'hint' that's actually '''labelled '''as a hint by the author and the fact that in the character bio her second name is Galadriel. Which, of course, makes no sense. Also, pretty much everyone is using Modern English speech patterns. Oh, and apparently giving a horse a name that means 'warrior' means that its namesake is someone named Warrior. Never knew that. As for what she does to the characters... well, I won't even start, because we'll be here all day if I do. * "Power Potter" - Harry Potter x Power Girl. T-rated. Claimed by Edhelistar, August 7, 2016. ** Experimented at a young age, young Karen Potter was infused with the DNA of a Kryptonian and thus becoming Power Girl, now her family wants her back. Why? Just read and find out. FemHarry. ** Edhelistar's notes: This fic is just filled with so much "WAT". Almost every single character from the Harry Potter side has been replaced, and the Justice League superheroes act like idiots. In general, is a massive middle finger to both fandoms and I just can't wait to watch it '''BURN'.'' * "Secrets of the Void" - T rated - Warframe x Mass Effect. Claimed by Desdendelle and SeaTurtle, 16 March 2016. ** The Void: A strange, twisted place where logic as we know it fails us. Some say that it is a dimension of its own, while others believe it is the space between universes. Me? All I know is that I'm shoved into another universe with no way back, a universe which, until now, I only believed to be fiction. SI, my first non-first contact fic. Rating subject to change. T for blood. ** Des' note: Well. Classic "SI falls into canon X". Immediately gets ultra speshul by somehow becoming a Low Guardian and taking control of the Technocyte Plague (which are, uncanonically, the same thing or something), which means bye-bye conflict of Warframe. Probably an OP Stu. I've no idea what this... abomination... does to the ME-verse because I've only read a few paragraphs from the first chapter. * "The Shadow Chronicles" - T rated - Harry Potter x Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Silenthunder January 30, 2016. ** Harry Potter made a wish to change the way things turned out in the war and fate gave him a second chance. He ends up in an alternate universe as a girl, with a family that neglects her, an arrogant brother AND it is Grindewald that is the dark lord, not Voldemort. As time progresses though she finds out just exactly who she is. ** To clarify, she is Harry's sister, not a Female!Harry, but she is one of the finest examples of Perfect!Sue I have ever seen. She is the Imperial queen of Narnia, an OOC Galadriel is her childhood friend, she has a suite room all to herself in Hogwarts...! * "Starting a New Life" - M - RWBY x Marvel x Star Wars x a host of others. Claimed by Mattman The Comet December 18, 2016 ** A man once the villainous Darth Vader from the Galactic Empire is now reformed thanks to his son Luke and has entered retirement and was in his Jedi Interceptor when he encountered the First Order right after the destruction of Starkiller Base and is on the run he got away but not without gaining significant damage to his Interceptor he jumped into hyperspace to an unknown planet with a shattered moon and headed towards it... ** Mattman's Notes: Do I really have to talk about this one. Just know that the summary is wholly inaccurate. Also the author ships himself with Yang and they have two kids. * "Tale of two hearts" - T rated - Star Trek: 2009 x Doctor Who. Claimed renewed by Neshomeh and Iximaz, August 14, 2018. ** She is no longer home, she is lost, out of her own time. She start a new life on earth, but never forgot her past. She has a new family, but never forgot her old one. She is one of the last of her kind, she keeps it hidden so she won't get pitied. She is a Time-lady and she will do anything to protect the one that she love. Her name is ... Greyavia. ** Excuse us, we'll be over here laughing our butts off as the jokes write themselves. * "Topaz Space Vampire Monkeys From Space" - T rated - Twilight x Godzilla x Kingdom Hearts x every random canon the author could think of. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** its teh best evar * "A Wildcard's Awakening" - T rated - Fallout ''x ''Fire Emblem: Awakening. Claimed by YpsiFang August 1, 2017. ** "You know, I've seen some crazy shit in my time, but a whole new world? That's a new one, but I guess it can't be too bad considering I'm traveling with these Shepherds. Let see what kind of crazy shit I get into this time." -Courier Six AKA Marcus. ** The protagonist is a total Stu who makes all the canons look like idiots by comparison, and the whole fic is just an excuse to show off his mad skills and awesome weapons. Anime and Manga Pretty Cure *"Precure Meet The Dream Traveler" - no rating. Claimed by KoolKoopaGirl February 20th, 2017 **This story take place after episode 3. Yup, this is his story. Do you like the retelling story of Suite PreCure? It will be awesome if Blaze allied with the Suite PreCure. Now if you all wondered, how does Siren/Ellen know about Blaze and who is Blaze's sister? Well, I won't tell you yet. Of course I don't own anything, except my OC and my fanfic. **''KKG's Notes: Filled to the brim with disproportionate retribution, character shilling, entitled bastards, and irrational hatred, this fic ain't for the faint of heart. However, I do not have a faint heart, and I am very much looking forward to ripping the fic to shreds and then some. When I get permission.'' Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, March 25th 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. * "My Name is Classified" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** When I was five years old, I met the Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident. I was five, I was taught how to shoot a fully automated weapon. Half a decade into my life, I enjoyed seeing a life end at my hand. I was five years old when I figured out that I was a mutant. * "A Shot at Love" - T rated. Belated claim by eatpraylove February 12, 2017. ** When Taylor Barton agreed to help Steve find Bucky she never imagined she would fall for him...and Bucky didn't think he would fall for her. Can they juggle a relationship on top of being a part of the earths mightiest heroes? Can Taylor help Bucky heal and can Bucky convince Taylor to open up about her past? ** I really need to be more timely about these claims. Anyway, she's Clint's equally-talented sister, the timeline is a little uncertain (not helped by the total lack of proper scene transitions), the relationship gets practically no on-screen development at all, and a bunch of other things I don't have the space to put here. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This Sue claims to be the glaurunging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' Frozen * "Cold as Ice" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder and Voyd January 6, 2016. ** AU based on Frozen with Elsa as the villain. When the King and Queen discover their daughter Elsa's powers they live in fear of just how powerful she is becoming. When Elsa hurts her little sister Anna, the King decides to kill his own daughter. Unable to carry out the task, instead he abandons her in the mountains where she grows up with a frozen heart, and lust for revenge. ** Silenthunder's note: Okay, first off, it is NOT the king who decides to do this - it's the queen. Welcome to the most scary character replacement I have ever come across. Seriously, this woman is an absolute monster that will haunt the nightmares of Frozen fans everywhere. And I thought the canonical version of them locking Elsa away was sad... King Kong * "Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. Renewed June 10, 2017. ** Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie without dying or screwing up the plot. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but what happens when she does screw up the plot? Can she make it back home? Does she want to go back home? JimmyXOC ** SkarmorySilver's note: And true to the summary, she ends up taking the place of Ann in the actual movie, effectively overturning more or less the entirety of the plot in one single motion. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit 9 June 2017. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn't like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure begins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC rated T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie * "A Tale to Tell" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** COTBP: Rachelle Swann has lived in Port Royal for eight years, ever since Governor Swann took her in. But a pirate raid, and the subsequent kidnapping, leaves old memories burgeoning from a suppressed past as she attempts to return home unscathed. Jack/OC ** DawnFire's note: A tale to tell, yes—but an awful one. This Sue manages to be Elizabeth's semi-amnesiac adopted sister, Jack's former (and later, current) lover, and, of all things, Barbossa's daughter. She has a French name in England, at a time when the French and the English were not on particularly friendly terms, doesn't know Elizabeth's personality '''at all', despite living with her for eight years, and is apparently such close BFFs with Will that he calls her 'Rachelle', rather than 'Miss Swann'. She also steals lines and throws everyone (especially Jack) out of character. And, do you want to know something else? This fic is so bad that I actually took most of these charges from just the first chapter and some brief skimming of a chapter or two in the middle. I shudder to think just how awful the entire fic is...'' Star Wars * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. Claimed by Ekyl Dec 26, 2016. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. * "Different" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Heart of Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters.'' * "Once Upon A Star" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe. Treasure Planet * "The Cat and the Cabin Boy" - T rated but some NSFW language and concepts. NSFB Claimed by doctorlit June 9 2017. ** The most beautiful love story of all time ** Earlier notes said this was clearly a trollfic. Bring a sense of humor. Literature Harry Potter * "The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written ** Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this... * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? ** DawnFire's note: You'd think from the summary that there might be '''some' depth to the story, but nooo...it's just a two-chapter anime-fest. At Hogwarts. Complete with bad SPaG, too. Almost completely nonsensical.'' * "The beast within" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder January 30, 2016. ** What would have happened if Harry had been bitten by Remus during his third year? This is my take on it. Major AU. ** If you guessed Werewolf!Harry, you're right. Along with Animagus!Snape, Remus/Sirius, two random exotic animals to act as companions for Harry during transformation time, werewolves who find their mates at the human age of 16... *squick!* And so much more... * "Becoming Female" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl! femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "The Diamond Tears of the Black Court" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them... ** Filled with extremely pretentious and meaningless purple prose and centers around a completely unbelievable jerkass protagonist who gets everything handed to her by divine will of her author. * "Dragon Princess" — Unrated, close to T. Claimed by Iximaz 23 October 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Hydra Ambrosia is a peculiar character who comes to Hogwarts in her fifth year. She is soon a popular girl and she becomes loved by everybody, especially a certain boy called Remus Lupin. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, pushing the hair behind my ear. "I don't care if you've murdered people, or if you are a dragon. I still love you the same, I will never stop." * Faery Heroes - M rated. Claimed by KoolKoopaGirl (permission pending). ** Response to Paladeus's challenge "Champions of Lilith". Harry, Hermione, and Luna get a chance to travel back in time and prevent the hell that England became under Voldemort's rule, and maybe line their pockets while they're at it. Lunar Harmony; plenty of innuendo, dark humor, some bashing included; manipulative!Dumbles; jerk!Snape; bad!Molly, Ron, Ginny ** KoolKoopaGirl's notes: Definitely not recommended reading: it's a horrible bash fic with next to no redeeming qualities. The main characters are villain protagonists, and not even the fun kinds. They cast uncanon curses on whatever poor character has earned the author's ire, brutally murder on a whim in the name of "justice"... I'm starting to see why Dumbledore thinks this Harry has gone Dark. * "Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk March 25th, 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** Harry's third year at Hogwarts, a time of worry as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, however when two mysterious people and a fifth house appear things are going to get thrown on their head. Full Summary Inside, Canon up to Third Year. AU, slight Molly/Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Harry/Hermione Smart!Powerful!Grey!Harry. On Hiatus, pending re-write. * "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" - T rated. Claimed by Mikelus and Calliope January 14th, 2018. ** Petunia married a biochemist, and Harry grew up reading science and science fiction. Then came the Hogwarts letter, and a world of intriguing new possibilities to exploit. And new friends, like Hermione Granger, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell... COMPLETE. *** Mikelus' note: This one's really bad. Replacement Sue right off the bat, most characters wildly OOC without any real explanation. Made even worse by the author's disinterest in reading any canon from beyond Prisoner of Azkaban, by his own admission. Many basic rules of the series are broken to make Rational!Harry look clever, and none of the main characters really seem to be actually interacting, so much as blatantly manipulating everyone around them. * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - M rated, NSFW and NSFB trollfic. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. ** Laburnum has laid claim to the fake Pokémon from chapter seven. * "Hogwarts Exposed" and its sequels - R rated. Claimed by Seafarer 28/3/2015; renewed 16/6/2018 (Permission pending) ** Hermione hasn't seen her two best friends in five years. Harry has been living a self-imposed exile in the Muggle world and Ron has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her life is about to change dramatically. ** Seafarer's note: This one's bad. No fewer than four Mary Sues, replacements all over the place, and an undertone of child abuse that makes my skin crawl. This is the first 'fic I feel a burning need to take down personally. * "In this World and the Next" - T rated. Constant swearing. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Not for Weasley fans, dark beginning and rating is for safety. A Re-do with payback on the menu H/Hr * "It's only a song" - K+ rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, 6th May 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? * "Ival Pythonica" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP. * "The Last War" - M rated, NSFW. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Harry and Hermione soon find themselves wondering what they ever saw in the Weasleys. But will they finally recognize their love for one another? And what devastating consequences will happen when they do? H/Hr Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. * "Luna, and her loony routine" - M rated, NSFW/B. Claimed by Scapegrace, 27/09/2017 ** Luna Lovegood, like every other girl her age, had urges. How she dealt with them however, was certainly not like every other girl. ** Scapegrace's comments: The poop is there. Again. As is more stuff. Oh, and everyone is underage. Isn't the planet wonderful? * "The Girl who Tamed Unicorns" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The story of a new arrival at Hogwarts. Sorry, this is a bad summary, but I'm new at this. ** The new arrival turns out to be a Sue (surprise, surprise!), the most beautiful girl the boys have ever seen, and such a natural at magic that she can outperform Hermione despite having no formal tuition before, and the fic being set in their 4th year. * "My Immortal" - T-M rated, Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Iximaz 5 December 2015. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. * "Partially Kissed Hero" - T-M rated (violence), Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Zingenmir January 4, 2018. ** Summer before third year Harry has a life changing experience, and a close encounter with a dementor ends with him absorbing the horcrux within him. Features Harry with a backbone. ** This is one of the weirdest fics I have ever seen. It's just. It's. It. ...It has a TVTropes page, just check that out. Or the sporking over at Das Sporking, which is excellent (and has been going on long enough that I don't remember much before chapter 20, which is great). Just...take a look. It has to be seen to be believed. * "Raised by Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir and Silenthunder (Claim renewed June 9, 2017). ** After years of abuse by his uncle a seven year old Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by a Dementor who senses his pain, Raised in Azkaban with a strange but caring family and new powers how will Harry react to the revelation he is famous, a wizard and has the power to speak to Dementors. Powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley bashing and Caring Dementors. ** DawnFire's note: Caring. Dementors. Ha. Sues, more like. Not kidding. And that's only the beginning... * "The Real Us" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Everyone "knows" what happened during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts... right? Er... no. Find out the truth about Harry and Hermione. H/Hr Rating for language and mild sexual situations. * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Claimed by Hieronymus Graubart, 29 March, 2015, claim renewed Aug 15, 2018. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** TheCatfishCaper (Sept. 1, 2011): The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. ** Hieronymus Graubart: I am currently using this for a workshop exercise. Depending on the outcome, I may or may not return it to Unclaimed when the workshop is finished. ETA: Still planning to make this my agents' first mission. * "Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone" - Unrated, probably K+ - T. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Hits every single Sue cliché in the book and then some, but doesn't seem like a troll... * Scarlett Murder - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** This is a tale about Scarlett, daughter of Sirius Black and how her powers, love, and a prophecy may change the outcome of the war. If you like drama, power, romance, secrets, suspense, action and a badass heroine then this story is for you. Books 4-7 ** This story is for you'? Sorry mate, but you're wrong. This story is horrible, poorly written and just plain stupid.'' * "Subjugation" - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! [[NSFB|'''NSFB]]! Claimed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. ** The mission will go forward—when all has been prepared. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice! * Tormentor - M rated. Claimed by CodeCom on 3/2/17 (permission pending) ** Post OoTP. Harry decides to leave the Dursley's home. His world will soon be shattered as he uncovers realities concerning the link he has with Voldemort. Independent!Dark Heir!Dementor!Powerful!Harry. Not the usual type. * "The Way The World Works" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** Nine year old Harry Potter discovers the wizard world on a fluke and decides he loves it. He creates a new identity and become someone else entirely. At eleven Harry recieves his Hogwarts letter, but it wont stop him from being him. And it helps that he's a metamorphmagus and a little more devious then people think. When the times comes, they wont even know what hit them. ** Harry gets replaced by someone named 'Harrison James Potter nee Evans', who then adopts the name of Rowan Balor Arawn. He's 1/3 Veela, 1/3 Vampyre, and 1/3 Wizard (and 3/3 speshul!), naturally is an heir to several fortunes and estates, 90% of his magic is 'blocked' by Manipulative!Dumbledore... Yeah, this one's a doozy. * "Umbridge's Sh*tty Detention" - M rated. NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Quincy Jones 12/13/17 (Pending Permission.) ** Harry has detention with Umbridge all week, and having a scar that says 'I Must Not Tell Lies' will be the very least of Harry's problems after his detentions are through. ** Hahahahaha. You all hated Umbridge, right? Well, now feel free to hate her even more as she puts Harry through highly NSFW torture. And I do mean highly NSFW. Perhaps even exceeding the horrors of C*l*br*n. Believe it or not, I am doing this of my own volition. The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Blade" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING! ** Warrior-Sue who beats five Ringwraiths at once, and is also the last member of a noncanon species. Only two chapters at the moment, but some real sporking potential here. ** DawnFire's note: It has Grelvish. And role-stealing. And a Sue with a name that I'm pretty sure is a feminized version of Legolas' name in Quenya (with a Sindarin name ending for good measure). One can't really be surprised that it seems to be heading towards Legomance. * "Business at the Prancing Pony" - Restricted Audience rated - NSFW! Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Sam's account of what really happened at The Prancing Pony * "Claws" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Winter is a shape-shifter. She, in dept to Gandalf, agreed to protect Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in the shape of a black cat. But what happens when Frodo must join the fellowship? Will Winter be able to protect him as she has always done? (Legolas love story) **FINISHED** * "dangers of the heart" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 7, 2017. ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Pippa's Ghost comments: The author claims to "have Dyslxia" so the spelling and formatting might be forgivable (although she should get a Beta). More bizarrely, she's included Glorfindel and mentions his fight with with the Balrog, so she knows the books, but despite that she still has Aragorn's only child being a daughter who inherits the Choice of the Half-Elven! * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "Draconic Supremacy" - T rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and hS August 14, 2018. ** Five years prior the War of Wrath, a modern girl wakes as a young dragon. Ancalagon the Black becomes her father. Smaug, a haughty and possessive jerk-ass of a dragon, is the subject of both her hate and love. Mairon and Scatha are insane. And the alluring, dicey blood of a dragon makes her do things she wouldn't normally do. "The dragon never forgets." SmaugXOC. T/M rating. AU. ** Voyd's notes: She has lavender scales!? NOOOO! Besides which, she's replaced almost all of the dragons from ''The Silmarillion.'' * "The Empty Vessel" - NC-17 rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk August 14, 2018. ** A woman discovers her world isn't the only one falling apart. ** And proceeds to wreck Middle-earth so she can have a special destiny that culminates in psychically dictating J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas to him. * "How to Thank You//Legolas Story" - not rated, hopefully K or T. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** And then, he came down the aisle, and I saw him. Tall and lean, he wore a silver tunic and white tights. He was exactly the way I last saw him, solemn and graceful. His golden hair shone as it fell flawlessly down his back to his waist, and his eyes seemed to shine like diamonds. I tried to look as composed as I could when he walked past. And when he did, he turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, and his eyes lit up, his lips curled upwards in a smile which melted my heart in an instant. I dropped my gaze to my hands and waited until I heard Legolas's feet stop until I finally looked up again. ** DawnFire's note: As the summary and title tell you, it's a Legomance. It's also from the Circle. It features a Sue named Lauriel in the Third Age, who's Arwen's sister (younger by two years) but not the twins'--they don't seem to exist. Just after her mother, Lady Celebrain's, death, this ten-year-old Elfling runs off, meets Legolas (unnamed at the time but said to look around her age), nearly drowns, and is saved by said unnamed Elfling. Being Elflings, Legolas of course teaches Lauriel-of-the-Quenya-name to shoot an arrow, because of course Thranduil gave his son a bow for his last Name Day. What's infant/toddler!Legolas doing near Rivendell, you ask? He's shooting at trees because plothole. And so the story continues with the entire War of the Ring skipped over in favor of going straight to the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. And, er, the coronation of Legolas, as his father is, um, stepping down from the throne. I'm not sure I could make this nonsense up if I tried, it's hilarious. And I'll just leave you with the mental image of Thranduil and Elrond translating their Sindarin and Quenya greetings to each other in parentheses...and Lauriel using modern swear words in her head... * "Make Me Stronger" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Six friends were just wandering down the street, when they "fell down the bunny hole" and ended up in, not Wonderland, but Middle Earth. Aragorn/OC Boromir/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Rated T for language and some suggestive themes. ** Six self-insert Sues who make everyone OOC and face no dangers in Middle Earth. There's not much more I can say about it. * No Safe Place (Legolas Love Story) - Presumably T-rated. Claimed by Zingenmir January 13, 2018. ** Erillin is the younger sister of Arwen, Princess of Rivendale. Her father, Lord Elrond has hidden her true Identity from her and keeps her Hidden within the Elven Realm of Rivendale. When she joins the Company, she finds herself about to embark on the biggest adventure of her life. But is it love, or life? ** EPL's notes: Classic second-daughter-of-Elrond Legomance, except this one has special powers and her dad's been keeping her hidden from the rest of Rivendell--excuse me, "Rivendale"--for presumably that reason. Also she joins the Fellowship because of course she does. ** Last 'Elf-witch', her mother was one too and killed by '''Suron '''over it, and there's Grelvish and translation inside the dialogue tags. * "Of Half-Bloods and Courtings" and its sequel - T rated; M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Bilbo has been sort of rejected by Thorin's supposed life long friend for the courtings and it is up to a half-blood to get Thorin and Bilbo back together before it is too late. Eventually Bagginshield and OC and Nori. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! ONLY MY OC I OWN! Rating changed to T for cursing later on. * "The other Evenstar" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017). ** Seraphina has a dark and shameful past. She joins the Fellowship to help Frodo on his mission to destroy the Ring. However, her past comes back to haunt her. She must fight to protect the ones she loves and fight to keep control of herself. ** Where to even begin. This bit of writing features a raging Sue with a name that references a religion that's non-existent in Middle-earth, Boromir wearing his "soldier's uniform" to the Council, Boromir-bashing, and wounds from a Morgul blade that behave uncanonically (in a clothes-burning way). The Sue saps powers of decision, convinces Frodo to volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor, has a Magical Necklace of Mary-Sueness that occasionally burns her, and volunteers to go with the Fellowship before '''Gandalf'. All of this is from the first chapter, and I've even left some things out (such as line-mangling and mini-Balrog creation). Later on, she mentions that she helped to deliver both Eomer and Eowyn, and that she and Eomer used to go on adventures together. I'm also pretty sure it's a Legomance, although I suppose it could be Aragorn instead. Do I really need to go on?'' * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * "The Silent Girl" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? ** Azrael comments: "Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps..." * "Since When" - rated T for Tremendous and Terrifying. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Two girls get a not so pleasant surprise one night. Try finding characters from your favorite movie in you living room. Now these two have to find a way to cope with an Elf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a king that know nothing about LA. Suck at summaries! * "Stoneblessed," "Stoneblessed II," "Stoneblessed III" - all T rated (even though the summary for the first story says otherwise). Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** I was no-one special. In fact, I was a background character. Someone who nothing exciting ever happened to, until I was taken by Azog, Azog the Defiler. Dragged across Middle-Earth, falling in love and fighting a mad sorcerer, I should have known, that from then on, my life would never be the same. (Rated M just to be safe) *SEQUEL NOW OUT!* Stoneblessed II ** Sue from the real world is abducted by Orcs who arrive in her bedroom through her mirror. She falls in love with her abductor. First sequel, set 500 years later, has another Sue/Orc romance. Makes a change from all the usual Lust Objects anyway. * "Tale Of Friendship" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Three friends fall into Middle Earth as they are on their way to New Zealand for a long deserved vacation. They are eventually dragged along on an adventure together with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard but what happens when they fall for certain dwarves? ThorinxOC FilixOC KilixOC I own nothing! Except for the OC's of course :3 * "Trees and Orcses, Precious" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by eatpraylove June 10, 2017. ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. ** eatpraylove's comment: For Eru's sake, if you're going to genderbend one of the Blue Wizards write properly. I probably won't get to this for a while since I have a big multi-part mission in the works, but when I do there will be lots of snark. * "Winter" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Sequel to Claws! ** Winter has rebuilt the realm of shape-shifters, Sauron has been vanquished, everything seems to be going fine... Until the attempt on her life. Percy Jackson * "Lost Shall be Found" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Alyssa had it all, a loving family and a happy life. Then everything changes when her so called mother reveals a shocking secret: she is not her mother, instead she found her on the street when she was five years old. What Alyssa doesn't know is that she is really the long lost goddess Antheia. Now she must go on a journey with her "brother" Percy trying to figure out her past. ** Yeah, this one is an absolute doozy. Consider this claim to extend for a few years, since I plan on tackling this as part of a character arc in the future. * New Girl, New Adventure - M Rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet March 3rd, 2016 ** Lilly Belle is the new girl at Camp Half-Blood. The sexy daughter of Hermes (looks clearly came from mother) is tired of the boring camp life and deicides to have some "fun" with the boys in camp and other adventures. OC, girlxgirl, girlxguy. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy! NOTE: This is a SMUT story, Rated R. Don't expect a major story line or anything, sorry to you story lovers. ** Sequel to New Girl, Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are back with more amazing stories! Connor Stoll gets the quest of a lifetime, Camp Jupiter has a "problem" and Camp Half-Blood gets more drama than it can possibly handle! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D ** Ah yes, New Girl. Bad Slash, a Sue pileup, engaging in sexual relations with a Centaur off-screen. I want to take this out. * The First Son of Artemis - T Rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet May 9th, 2016 ** Jay was just a boy from Minnesota, he enjoyed, hunting, climbing trees, being in the forest. However when he meets a strange blonde haired girl, with a knife in her bag on his first day at his new school in New York his life is about to change. He isn't just Jay from Minnesota, he is Jay, the demi-god. HOWEVER he isn't just Jay the demi-god, he is Jay the first ever son of Artemis ** Artemis' kid, do I need to explain it any more? * "The Child of the Moon: The Lightning Thief" - T rated. Claimed by Matt Cipher. Claim Renewed: June 8th, 2017. ** This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you. ** Do I even need to say anything? We have a child of Artemis... a MALE child... with a Cute Animal Friend, who becomes the fourth in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover trio. Oh, also, F*CKING DRAGONS!!! I'm afraid to even think about this... but the author is going to rewrite the whole first series. ''Rose Potter vibes, anyone?'' * "Moon Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 15, 2015. Claim renewed 14 August 2018. ** Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die! ** I'm fairly certain this is a troll, since it's basically ''My Immortal: Percy Jackson style. Everyone is thrown wildly OOC, and the Sue is a daughter of Artemis. Need I say more?'' * "Son of Chaos Book One" - M rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015, and re- renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018.) ** Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing. Redwall * "soulless shell" - T rated. Claimed by Silenthunder and N. Harmonik (permission pending) February 3, 2016. ** the story of Leif 1000 years before blood omen when a young child is taken from his home and forced to take on a lineage he never knew of it will take all the courage he has to survive with the help of a rebel leader he must over throw evil review ** Why. Just why. Does this exist... Shakespeare * "An Enigma of Ye Minds" - T rated. NSFW language. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Shakespeare decides to write a play while he is drunk. Just a bunch of stupid OC's. Disclaimer: Everything, owned by someone else, is not owned by me. ** Incomprehensible plotless nonsense with multiple F-words and terrible SPaG. Even when drunk, Shakespeare could still write better than this. (Note: Written in second-person informal singular, so the mission will require a custom "thou" crash dummy.) * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. The Legend of Drizzt * "The Only One" - M rated. NSFW Claimed by Quincy Jones November 28, 2017 (Pending Permission). ** After Drizzt loses everything important to him and is taken prisoner in the worst way, Artemis Entreri may be his only hope for freedom and a chance at a new life. Major slash, majorly OOC--you've been warned. ** Probably the most offensive thing ever to happen to Drizzt. Majorly OOC is right- it completely ignores literally everything that makes Drizzt who he is. If that were the only offense, I wouldn't touch it. However, such a stunning amount of things are wrong with it that I feel duty-bound to mission this. It refuses to even look upon a semblance of logic, smooths over severe trauma, and gives ARTEMIS ENTRERI EMOTIONS. I'm looking forward to SCREAMING IN AGONY next March. Twilight * "Master of the Universe" - not rated. NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by Data Junkie 7 July 2016. ** It's the one 50 Shades of Grey is based on. It doesn't really need more description than that. Television Doctor Who/Torchwood * "DOCTOR WHO AND THE VAMPIRESSS" - K rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** CAN THE DOCTOR KILL THE VAMPIRES IN TIME? ** So basically, hello trollfic! Which, coincidentally, is perfect for something I'd like to write now. Thanks for reporting it, 99Hedgehog... My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "120 Days of Blueblood" - Mature, WARNING: NEITHER SAFE FOR WORK NOR SAFE FOR BRAINS. Claimed by Scapegrace, 14th January, 2015. Renewed June 10, 2017, just in case. ** This story takes place in an alternate universe set before the events of the first season. In this Equestria, Luna never became Nightmare Moon and the two princesses have ruled the kingdom together for thousands of years, where they are revered as gods. When Prince Blueblood is denied access to the females of Rarity's family, he plots to make them come to him. Future chapters will involve different members of the mane six. ** Further along in the summary, it reads "Those familiar with "Salo" will understand the origins of this story." Doesn't that just about sum it up? * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - not rated, though possibly a T or M. NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula.' (Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot of exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "Sweet Apple Massacre" - EXTREMELY NSFW, NSFB!!! Claimed by SkarmorySilver. (Claim renewed March 3, 2016) ** I remember reading in a previous PPC mission that this fic was un-missionable due to glorifying violence, but I think there's some story potential to be had in this one, personally. At the very least, it'll be satisfying to dispose of the replacement of Big Mac, and 'somebody' has to kill this abomination anyway! Power Rangers * "Agony in Pink" - NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by July 09/13/2015. Renewed June 10, 2017. ** Did you honestly think the summary was going to go here, of all places? Really, if you want, click on the wiki link. South Park * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. Star Trek * "rare musical moments on the USS Enterprise" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** a songfic about the star trek crew singing about certain subjects that so relate. bones and kirk make a bet, uhura and gailia just being friends Spock and uhura in a quiet moment after he has a bad day many little drabbles there no slashing just plain fun and joyful moments sometimes sad moment on the U.S.S enterprise mainly spock/uhura McCoy/Nurse Chapel Gailia/ Scotty Janice/Kirk ** Ugh. This fic. I can't even. First of all, 'rare musical moments'... judging from this fic, they're anything but rare. In fact, there are going to be 100 chapters dealing with them. It's currently at 61. Second, this does contain random crossovers, but they only last for a chapter at a time, so it's simpler to just put it in the Star Trek category. It's supposedly AOS; it brings in a lot of TOS characters, randomly crosses over with ''Star Wars, and don't even get me started on the plots it adapts from musicals and movies (Les Mis ''and ''The Lion King, to name two). Spock is replaced by an emotional human teenager; McCoy must have access to some sort of history channel; the entire crew of the Enterprise fits on McCoy's family ranch; and did I mention that singing is an old McCoy family remedy? No, I didn't know that either. It also does a great job of ruining McCoy's character, and while I'm at it, I'm just going to give you the link to what I wrote about this fic on the Board, because it's too long to put here and what I am putting here is also getting very long. Something else that should be mentioned here is that I've nominated this fic for Bleepfic status... hopefully you can see why. I'm going to go back to consuming Bleeproducts now. Have a nice day.'' * "Star Trek: The Epic Journey" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well? ** Jack Russel was already killed by Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan in another fic, and he makes most of the same errors here; however, this one is special because of a ship of recruitable bits and every possible misspelling of "Romulan." * "THE NEW GIRL on Voyager" - K+ rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home. ** Terrible spelling, a Mary Sue and causing massive OOC to boot. Supernatural * "Darkest Nights" - T rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed June 8, 2017) ** My name is Eva. I am 20 year, my life completely changed when I ending up in a accident. No I do not see ghost or can see the future. No it is completely different and maybe outer worldly. ** DawnFire's note: ... yeah. Pretty annoying fic. Focuses on a Sue who's a Hunter, a psychic, and Bobby’s niece, as well as a tragic home life, terrible SPaG, and far too many plotholes. She also helps Sam and Dean on a hunt, and has in-text a/ns that are only marked as such by parentheses. The beginning and end a/ns aren't differentiated from the story text, either, and this is the first story I've ever seen to feature a 'declaimer' rather than a disclaimer. This is not a good thing. Transformers: Prime * "The Authoress" - Explicit Rating. NSFW. Claimed by Data Junkie 7 July 2016 ** Three friends are transported into the world of transformers. A transformers enthusiasts, a hater, and a neutral are all it takes to stir up some crazy days... and some EXTRA fun nights! . (Rated M for everything) ** This is awful in so many different ways. The Sues (there are three. Three!) are annoying, the biology is completely against canon, and there are Archive Warnings for things that never happen. Also, no one in the story is any kind of writer. The Walking Dead * "The Walking Dead Reprisal" - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The world she knew was gone. Keiko Watanabe, forced on her own by the death of her family, is out to seek her only surviving friend, and those responsible for the virus. Smart, skilled, manipulative, and dangerous, she goes through her new life doing whatever it takes to survive. ** The story goes with the show. Starting around the "Save the Last One" episode and goes from there. ** Dark Brother 16's note: Here is a classic example of a Mary Sue embedded in the zombie epic The Walking Dead. She is from Japan, she wields an exotic Sword of Sueness, she has a pair of wolf companions, she has a traumatic past which is ratcheted down in intensity, and she romances Daryl Dixon. It's almost as if she was made with the PPC in mind! X-Men: Evolution * "Too Much" - K+ rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. Video Games Final Fantasy series * "Phantom Dreams" - M rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** Seifer comes back to Garden but isn't the same man he was, Squall helps him find the new him and selphie interferes Anal,Angst,Bi,Bond,H/C,HJ,Language,M/M,Oral,Toys,Violence,WIP,Yaoi Fire Emblem * "Fountain of Fun" - Rated explicit, NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by leafeyes June 15, 2017. ** Fic has no summary, but consists mostly of incest, including an underage character. Everyone is wildly out of character and canon violations are in basically every paragraph. Halo * "Story of My Life" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 9, 2017. ** The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do? Minecraft * "minecraft middl school" - (Rated K, but should be M) Claimed by Smiley Face, December 6th, 2017 (Permission pending). NSFW/NSFL. ' ** ''Honestly, this fic isn't for the faint of heart. This stuff borders on godawful, focusing on a self-insert, Creeperman69. Be prepared for murder, drug use, edgy OCs, OOC mobs, and lots of sex (in excruciating detail, might I add.) I'm no biologist, but I am an artist. So I do understand basic anatomy. I must've shouted 'That doesn't go there!' and 'That isn't lube!' at least a million times. I understand that English isn't everyone's first language, and learning a second language is hard, but DEAR GOD! If you don't know how to spell a word, look it up! Ten chapters, no sanity. I am ready (with the help of an insane amount of Bleeprin) to take this story down once and for all! Plants vs. Zombies series *"Plants vs. Zombies Story: The Adventure" - K+ rated, but should be a T, at least. Claimed by TrocyteV/Wizmalk (permission pending) on May 29th, 2016. '''Part of a slightly NSFW/NSFB tetralogy (actual content may vary per fic.) Proceed with caution. ** One day, someone dared Sunflower to drink one gallon of mixture wine, liquor, beer, and Mickey Finn in under 1 minute. Sunflower did it. This causes many crazy stuff to happen! Zomboss duplicates Zombies, a Camera Zombie spies on plants, PLANTS TURN INTO ZOMBIES, and Peashooter and Sunflower have A BABY! Read to find out what happens next! ** TrocyteV's notes: Sunflower and Peashooter (who, along with all but two of the entire canon cast, are replaced/possessed) have a child under the influence of alcohol '''and' drugs and immediately become a loving family, "Golden Plant Food" is introduced which gives its consumer powers exceeding Suvian-level, and the author is overall both horrible at pacing and a massive ham, as TV Tropes would put it. Kill me now.'' ** Author's page indicates that this is the first part of a tetralogy that sends the continuum into a head-on collision with Five Nights at Freddy's. Reviewers also seem to point out that the second part is slightly '''NSFW, '''with attempted rape on canon characters being mentioned and some serious indecent exposure in one chapter. Pokémon * "Latias' Journey" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. (Renewed June 9, 2017.) ** With her home destroyed, Latias sets out on a journey to protect herself from the mysterious Ghost King. On the way, she encounters new friends and adventures, and wonders if perhaps the one who destroyed her city is really all that he seems. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Ho. Lee. Flock. This fic consists of 67 chapters of content described by TV Tropes as "absurdly long, surreal, bizarre to extremes ...and really, really dark, squicky, messy, and all kinds of disturbing." This is gonna take a lot of preparation and a week's worth of Bleeprin, in no small part because the Sue of this fic is probably gonna have to be brought down by at least five agents working together. * "A twist of fate" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove March 19, 2017. ** Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale. ** eatpraylove's comment: Rainbow elementals? Red/makeup organizations? '''A (mini-)legendary having children, and Sue children at that? '''This isn't Pokémon anymore, and now I'm angry. '' ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * "Return of the Brotherhood" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** When the Dark Brotherhood falls on hard times, their numbers dwindling, new members must be found to restore this once powerful group of assassins to their true former glory. Now Accepting OCs, please no Dragonborns! Currently on temporary hiatus of unknown length. ** Dark Brother 16's note: This story consists of a single Mary Sue who, naturally, turns canon characters into bit characters, and even attracts more Sues and Stus. This mission will likely involve scrutinizing each and every OC, if for no other reason than necessity. Sonic the Hedgehog * "Darkened Sun" - M rated. October 14, 2016. ** When a cure for a cancer-like disease doesn't work, its creator goes nuts and takes revenge on the people of Station Square. Note: AU, char death, zombies. -Claimed July 4th, 2017 by Feenie (Permission Pending). ** Feenie's note: I'm no virus expert or anything, but I don't think you'd release a virus to counteract a virus. Theater Oedipus Rex * "Oedipus: The MPREG Edition" -K+ rated -claimed January 25. 2017 ** A slash/mpreg version of the play Oedipus ** A totally pointless slash/mpreg version of the play, with the same plot but Oedipus marrying his male "mother." Web Original RWBY * "Howling Moon" - T rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet, November 26, 2016. **Luna Moonrose is a skilled Huntress and was offered a job as a teacher at Beacon, her old school. The Huntress of the Moon accepted not knowing it just unlocked another daring path in her life, one that will lead her to new friends and her missing love. Cover is owned by Luumanfoo29 on DeviantArt. I don't own RWBY either **''Mattman groans'' Category:Lists Category:Badfic